The Sonic Christmas Special
by ChelseaAllie hedgehog
Summary: Everyone is busy and they only have three days until Christmas! RR
1. Chapter 1

**_The Sonic Christmas Party _**

"Come on Sonic! We only have eight hours before the Mall closes!" Amy stated, dragging Sonic by the arm. It was only three days away from Christmas and _nobody _was prepared. "Don't you think eight hours is more than enough?" Sonic asked, but was ignored by the preppy pink hedgehog.

The two were at the Station Square Mall, which was now over flooded by late shoppers. Amy forced Sonic to go to the mall with her or have a huge bump on his head after the New Year. The whole Sonic gang was either busy shopping or taking a break. He knew that Knuckles and Rouge went to a Ski lodge, Tails and Cream were with Chelsea and Allie, Big went to the south to fish, Omega was with Rouge and Knuckles, and the Chaotix were, well, doing what they do. They went to a local clothes store called, "Candy Girl" (don't ask) to see what Amy was going to wear for the Christmas and for next year.

Amy grabbed a pink tube top and a pair of light blue jeans and held them up to Sonic. "Do you think this will go good on me?" Amy asked, hoping for a yes. Sonic, however, wasn't paying much attention. "Yeah, yeah, it's nice…" He said, yawning a bit. Amy growled, and quickly took out her hammer, causing Sonic to widen his eyes. "I mean, YES! It's great and wonderful!"

"I was hoping you would say that", she smiled and retreated her hammer, as Sonic sighed in relief.

"I'll be in the back of the mall, don't go anywhere!" Amy then walked to the back of the store, leaving Sonic behind. Sonic quickly took this as a chance to escape and he quietly exited the store, before dashing to the shoe store.

Meanwhile,

"Chelsea, what are you doing?" Cream asked innocently, as Chelsea leaned on the couch, aiming a dart on a poster of Amy's head. The poster had at least five darts, but the other four hit the wall. "Oh, nothing…" the Azure hedgehog admitted as she threw the dart, landing it on Amy's nose. "What's up? She asked. She leaned up to see what the young rabbit had wanted.

"Can we go to the mall?" Cream asked, hopping up and down. Chelsea wondered why she was so excited.

"Why?" Chelsea asked.

"Tails and I saw a commercial on TV, and it said Santa is there!" Cream shouted joyously, and then jumped up on the couch next to Chelsea, hoping she would say yes. Tails entered the room, and ran in front of Chelsea.

"I wanna see Santa too!" Tails said jumping up and down.

"Sorry to make you feel bad guys, but…" Before Chelsea could finish, she was suddenly cut in.

"I'll take you guys to see Santa!" Chelsea, Cream, and Tails looked behind themselves to see Allie, wearing a pink T-shirt and white pants, next to the doorway.

"I thought you said you didn't feel like going to the mall." Chelsea stated, hiding a low growl. Her sister smirked and patted her on the back. "Well, I changed my mind. Let's go!" Allie said, opening the door. Tails and Cream cheered and went out the door. Allie waved bye before shutting the door and get on their way to the mall. Cheese went next to Chelsea and looked up at with big cute eyes.

"Well Cheese, it looks like it's just you and me." Chelsea said, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. A commercial came on, showing a large television. This is what is said:

"_Are you tired of your old television? Does it have any good shows? Is it just BORING the life out of you" A man asked, pointing to a small television that was actually sleeping. "_You_ don't have to watch on those cruddy televisions and more!" The man then kicked the television out of a conveniently placed window, breaking all the glass. "Buy the PLASMA 3000!" A wall sized black television screen appeared. It was at least eight feet in length and twelve feet in width. "You can get it at the mall for 75 off if you get it before Christmas day!" _

Chelsea yawned and was soon reaching for the next button on her remote control until:

"_Wait! There's more! Installed in the television is a "Whack-A-Amy!" An Amy head appeared out on the television screen and her Piko Piko hammer came from nowhere and whacked her on the head. "And also, it's FREEEEEEEEEE with your paid order!" _

Chelsea's eyes widened and ran out of the door. "Wait for me!" She screamed and slammed the door shut, leaving Cheese behind. The chao blinked and grabbed the remote with her stubby arms. She went to the next channel, which seemed to have a 1970's soap opera on.

"_Oh Butter, I have something to tell you!" A male chao dressed in black said to a pink chao in a red skirt. _

"_What is it Coconut, my darling?" The pink one asked. _

Cheese grabbed a bowl of popcorn that she had hidden under the couch a few minutes ago and began to munch on them, while continuing to watch the show.

At the Chaotix detective Agency,

"Okay Charmy, we have the tree right?" Vector asked Charmy, who was holding a clipboard with a list of Christmas materials. Charmy looked down the list and placed a check beside the word tree.

"Check." Charmy said, waiting for Vector's next item.

"The lights?" Vector asked.

"Check."

"The cookies?"

"Check."

"The videos?"

"Check."

"The cards?"

"Check."

"The Diamond necklace for Vanilla?" Vector asked, with hearts in his eyes.

"Um…No check sir." Charmy answered, lowering the clipboard from his face.

"WHAT?" Vector yelled out grabbing Charmy by his arms and shaking him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE THE NECKLACE?"

"WAH! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SHAKING ME!" Charmy cried out, beginning to feel very dazed.

"Don't you remember Vector?"

Vector turned around to see Espio meditating behind them; one eye opened looking at them. "Huh?" Vector asked. He then drifted into his mind, trying to remember what happened to the necklace.

_Flashback _

"_Um excuse me miss, but how much are this diamond necklace?" Vector asked, holding the necklace up in front of the cashier's face. He examined them and went to his computer. After about a minute or so, he was able to get the price. _

"_Sir, the diamond necklace is twenty thousand dollars." The cashier answered, fixing his glasses. Vector's eyes widened in shock. _

"_Tw-Twenty THOUSAND DOLLARS! I don't have that kind of money!" Vector cried out. _

_The cashier frowned. "Well, I'm sorry sir, but your gonna have to return them." _

"_Don't worry Vector." Espio said, putting his hand on the crocodile's shoulder. "You can buy Vanilla something different this year." _

"_NO! I'm going to buy this diamond necklace and no loser cashier is going to stop me!" Vector stated. "You know, I'm right here!" The cashier told Vector, who ignored his every word. _

_Vector turned around as he heard Charmy playing in the store again. "Charmy, what are you doing?" _

_Charmy was wearing three necklaces, two bracelets on each hand, and rings. "I'm trying on the jewelry! It makes me feel so pretty!" Charmy said, looking at himself in a nearby by mirror while posing like a model would. Espio slapped his forehead in shame. Vector refocused on the diamond necklace. _

"_Listen, I think you're a person of understanding and wisdom. Will you please let me pay it for ten thousand and I'll pay you the other half later?" Vector asked. The cashier's expression, however, told him the answer. _

"_That's it then!" the crocodile exclaimed. He jumped on the cashier and began to beat him up. Espio and Charmy looked back and tried to pry Vector off of the cashier. They managed to succeed and hold him back. _

"_Sorry about that." Espio apologized. "He's just madly in love and…" _

"_I don't care!" The cashier screamed out. He pressed a red button on the counter and four men in security outfits came behind the chaotix. "I just want you guys out of the store!" One man grabbed Espio, the other grabbed Charmy, and the two remaining men grabbed Vector by his arms. Then, they were literally kicked out of the store. Espio was the first to get up. "Nice going Vector." He scowled. Charmy looked at the reptiles and watch them argue. _

_End of Flashback _

"Oh yeah…" Vector said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well boss, there is only three days until Christmas and we are ten thousand dollars short. What are we going to do?" Charmy asked. Vector grinned.

"There is only one thing we can do…" Vector said proudly.

"Huh?" Espio and Charmy asked in unison.

"We are…going to get JOBS!" Vector cried out.

"But, we already have a job. We're the Chaotix detective agency." Espio stated.

"Yeah, but nowadays, not a lot of cases appear near Christmas. C'mon! Were going to the mall again!" Vector said, grabbing the two and dragging them out of the door.

Well guys, on the next chapter, we'll see how Sonic and Amy are doing and What are Rouge, Knuckles, and Omega doing. What is Shadow doing you say? Well, you'll find out on chapter 2. Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Sonic Christmas: Chapter Two **_

"C'mon Knuckles, it's only a few hundred feet!" Rouge assured, patting the frightened echidna on the back.

Knuckles and Rouge were going up a ski lift on a large icy mountain. They decided to go on their first vacation without Sonic bugging Knuckles about him having a major crush on Rouge. Rouge had on a pair of pink earmuffs, pink goggles and a white coat with pink cuffs around it. Knuckles only wore only a green scarf, red goggles and a hat. Knuckles gripped tightly to the back of the chair, while looking down at the ground, which seemed to get farther and farther away from him. Rouge, however, was calm and bored as they were lifting upwards into the sky.

"W-what happens if we fall?" He asked, gripping harder.

"Well, I can just fly myself back up, but if you were to fall, well…you'd probably break some bones, and be rushed to the hospital. They'd have surgery on you and you'd probably never be able to walk again. Is that a problem?" Rouge teased Knuckles who was doing his very best to hold his temper back.

"That's not funny!" Knuckles growled at the bat, but Rouge simply just smiled.

"Of course it's not, it's the truth! And besides, you've never done this when Tails lifted you. How come you, after all you've been through, be afraid of heights?" Rouge asked, puzzled why the guardian of the Master Emerald would be scared of something as simple as a sky lift.

"Well, I've never been THIS high before!" Knuckles told her. Rouge just sighed and looked up, to see that they were just at their point.

"Here we are Knuckles! Death Mountain!" Rouge told him. She pushed the echidna off the ski lift and jumped down, on top of the mountain. Knuckles almost lost his footing, but then regained it in fright as he looked down the mountain. They were like over a thousand feet in the air! He couldn't even see the bottom of it! There were about a few hundred trees all over the whole thing. And what scared him the most was the skeleton with a hat leaning against the tree only about twenty feet away.

"Rouge, why do you hate me so much?" Knuckles asked, jumping into Rouge's arms. Rouge frowned and dropped Knuckles. "C'mon Knuckles. Shut up and get on your board. I heard that if you are able to survive the mountain, a magical spirit of the mountain will give you gems and you know how much I like gems." Rouge explained, placing her feet on a pink and black snowboard before shifting her pink goggles over her eyes. Knuckles gulped before doing the same.

"Ready Knuckles?" Rouge then pointed her board down the mountain.

"No." Knuckles answered, retreating backwards, but was grabbed by his dreadlocks.

"Too bad. Here we go!" Suddenly, Rouge pushed her foot off from the top and they started to sail down the mountain. She went left and dodged a few trees as Knuckles climbed into her arms, shrieking like a little three-year-old girl.

"I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!" Knuckles cried out, completely blocking Rouge's view with his head.

"Knuckles! Move your head! I can't see!"

Unfortunately, Rouge's voice was muffled as Knuckles hold tighter. They both failed to notice the rock in the deadly path. The board nicked the tip of the rock, causing the two to fall off their boards, tumbling down the mountain. Eventually, they noticed a large cave in the way and tried to stop themselves from crashing into the back of it. They failed and found themselves sliding on the ice floor, and crashed to the back of the cave. But, thanks to Knuckles head, the impact caused the whole cave to shake. Before the two could even get up, they saw a large glacier fall from the top of the cave, and crash into the entrance, completely blocking their paths.

Rouge was the first to get up. She skated her way to the glacier and as she tried to kick it, she fell back and slid right next to Knuckles. Knuckles helped her to her feet and they both looked at the glacier.

"Maybe I can break it." Knuckles said, sliding to the glacier. He punched it as hard as he could, but…

"Ack! My Knuckles are stuck!" Knuckles tried to say, trying to pry his hand out. Rouge slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"Well, this is going to be a _wonderful _Christmas indeed.

"I'm finished!"

Amy exited the dressing room and walked to the area where Sonic was. She posed, eyes closed, and waited for an answer.

"It's lovely but…"

Amy shifted one eye open, but then opened her eyes to see that the person in front of her wasn't Sonic. It was an orange hedgehog instead. "I'm not Sonic."

Amy growled and pulled out her hammer in a defensive stance. "Who are you and what have you done with Sonic?"

The orange hedgehog waved his hands in defense, sweat dropping a bit. "Take it easy! I didn't do anything! He left the store about five minutes ago and…"

"Sonic left me?" Amy asked in disbelief, lowering her hammer.

"Well, yeah. He went to the…" He paused as he began to see Amy twitching pretty uncontrollably. "Uh, miss. Are you alright- WOAH!" The orange hedgehog began to back up as he saw the pink hedgehog's eyes begin to glow and bright green. All of the sudden, the pink hedgehog began to morph and change before his very eyes.

Shadow looked into the sky, as the soft snow fell around him. He was sitting on the edge of the ten story building, wondering more and more about his past. His eyes lowered to the sky as he watched the specks below enter the other buildings near and far from him. He had decided to refuse to come to the Ski lodge with Rouge, Knuckles, and Omega and had no idea about why people were so excited about this holiday.

"Hey Shadow, Whatcha doing up here?"

Shadow snapped out of his trance and looked behind him to see a white female hedgehog standing only a few feet away from him.

"Oh. Hello Jayln." Shadow said as the blonde white hedgehog sat next to him.

"Are you ready for Christmas?" She asked. Shadow made a puzzled look on his face. _Christmas? _Shadow turned his head to her direction.

"Christmas?" Shadow asked. Jayln smiled.

"Well, yeah. You know, with the lights and presents and get-togethers. Those type of stuff."

Shadow frowned and shook his head, eyes closed.

"I don't think I've ever heard of that before."

Jayln gasped. How could no one not know about Christmas? There was more of a chance of a person surviving a plane crash than a person to not hear about Christmas.

"So, let me get this straight. You have never heard of Christmas? Ever?"

Shadow shook his head. But Jayln just smiled.

"Let me tell you about Christmas." Jayln started, as she wrapped an arm around Shadow's neck.

Well, that's the end of Chapter two. Chapter three will come by soon!


End file.
